Tommy's Poem: The World's Pressure
by Theflood1219
Summary: Tommy has been constantly bombarded with other people's problems and it's really starting to get to He goes to Dil for advice and emotional release and writes a poem about the problems that he gets bombarded with on a daily basis


**Tommy's Point of View**

I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I almost cried today. I know I'm supposedly a comforting person, but why does _everyone _come to me with their problems! I don't know If I can handle it anymore. I need release from them.

I heard Dil come through the door and go up the stairs to his bedroom. Maybe I'll go and talk to him. He has always been good about letting his feelings loose. I go up to his room to find that he automatically started working on a piece of music that he was working on. I was a little jealous. All of his writings and music is always so beautiful and heartfelt. It like he's writing down his very soul. I don't know how he does it so easily?

I enter the room, "Dil, how do you do that?"

Dil looks back at me from his 'incomplete creation' as he calls it. "Do what, T?"

"How can you just write down anything and it come out so... beautiful?"

"Why thanks, T. I'm glad you like my creations. I see your having 'troubles' again?"

"It's not just me, D. It's everyone else that seems to have problems with _everything__!" _I nearly pull my hair out out as I flop down on Dil's bed. Dil gives me a concerned look from the desk that he was at. "Everyone seems to be so mad about pointless things like: This person is messing with my hair, there is a super hard test coming up tomorrow, or my girlfriend broke up with me and now I'm a miserable wreck! And I'm not talking about just the person talking to me. Also, people seem to think that they can come to me with even more personal issues and some of these people have been through so much that I almost cry every time I hear about something in their lives! It makes me feel bad knowing that I have so much more than them... Dil what do I do?"

Dil just startes at me for a few seconds then takes a thinking pose. "I see... I think that you need some sort of emotional release. I personally turn to song writing or playing the piano or something like that, but let's start with something easier like... poetry!"

"But, Dil... I'm not nearly as good as you at this kind of stuff."

"T, It's not about how good you are at it. Its about writing down how you feel. That is where the beauty comes from. Trust me, It's much easier that you think it is."

He hands me a sheet of paper and a pencil and offers his seat at his desk or 'The Desk of Creativity' as he calles it and I start writing. It was hard at first because I had no clue what I was going to write about. Once I started, thought, It felt so natural. I wrote and wrote with all my heart and soul until it was perfect. I have never felt so relieved about anything in my life before. I see why Dil likes to do these kind of things. When I thought it was worthy to show to my much more experienced brother, I handed him my poem and this is how it went:

_Stress, Anger, and Depression. That is all I seem to see now days_

_People will come and go to me only to put their entire world on my shoulders_

_It was nice to help out at first but the weight of many worlds has become unbearable_

_And what is inside these worlds cannot be explained with words alone_

_The pain and suffering that these people go through_

_is now with me_

_and I cry for them_

_I know I'm blessed_

_to have the life that I have_

_and I'm thankful for it_

_I know I can't fix all the world's problems as much as I want to_

_It saddens me that I can't_

_But I can't let that bother me_

_I have to move foreword _

_To Prosper_

_And live my life_

_No one else's_

__Dil looked it over and smiled. "You see, T? This... is beautiful. That wasn't as hard as you thought, was it?"

"No it wasn't." I looked up at him with a look that I lifted something off my chest. He could tell. "I really like it. I should really do that more often. I feel so... relieved."

"You know what,T? I'm proud of you for doing this. This is really good and it's your first time too. You know, T, that not all people have the ability to write down or put their emotions into something like this. You know, I'm going to hang this up on my 'Awesome Board' for all to view it!" Dil posts my poem on his bulletin board outside the door in front of his room looking proud about doing it. I was proud too. Proud of my first creation and for the approval of my brother in the way he did.

I looked over at Dil and he looked at me and we made the type of connection that only brothers could have. "Dil, thanks. Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem, Tommy I'm glad I could help my brother in need." Dil then came up and we gave each other a brotherly hug.


End file.
